I Care Too Much
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Things get rocky between Mac and Stella, can things be fixed between them before it's too late? romance drama one shot


**I Care Too Much**

**Summary: Things get rocky between Mac and Stella, can things be fixed between them before it's too late? romance drama one shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI New York**

**A/N: I have thought about having one shot weekends, IDK if this will happen every weekend, but close enough, hope thats fine with you all... ENJOY**

**got this idea after watching all episodes of the Greek coin case especially GFD season five has been and ALWAYS will be my favorite CSI NY season :) **

* * *

Stella had got upset when she saw Aubrey Hunter and Mac kissing. It was about a week and she hasn't spoken with Mac for other than professional reasons, but usually she gave her team members the information to share with him.

She had kept her emotions from the team. Now she was alone at the end of the day in her office when Lindsay entered.

The younger detective closed the door.

"Stella?"

"Yeah," she quickly looks up, her eyes slightly watered.

"Are you okay? You've been acting a lot differently for the past week."

"I'm fine," Stella sniffs, wiping her eyes.

"You always told me that showing a sign of weakness shows a sign of strength."

"I've only told... Mac that," she frowned.

"Oh, so it's a Mac problem?"

Stella nods.

"What happened? I thought you guys were getting close lately."

"That was until Aubrey showed up. She took my best friend away from me."

"I understand. You remember when Danny cheated on me with... Rikki?"

"Yeah."

"I was this same way, thinking she took the Danny I knew away from me. Even though I was more pissed than upset. Then we talked again, and things went better for us."

"Doesn't mean it'll work for all of us."

"You and Mac have been friends for 12 years. I'm still surprised you guys aren't together yet."

"I've waited too long to realize that I like Mac. Now Aubrey came and made things worse."

"I think you should just talk to him."

"I've been hurt a lot in my life, I don't want to end up hurt again. Especially by my best friend."

"He's just as afraid as you to admit his feelings for you."

"But he was kissing Aubrey," Stella shouts, then looking down. "Sorry."

"No Stella don't be sorry. Now I know why your upset. This must have been a hard week then."

"I couldn't even try to talk with him. I would just start crying and wouldn't know what to do."

"Stella I'm sorry," Lindsay frowns, pulling her friend into a hug. Stella hugged her tighter.

"Your a damn good friend Linds, you know that."

"Your a good friend too," she replies pulling back. "Talking to him couldn't hurt though."

"I know," she nods. "It's getting late, maybe you should head home."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow, and you can tell me how your conversation went."

"Will do," Stella nods and she watched her friend leave. It was quiet again. Stella grabbed her coat and things and headed for Mac's office before heading home.

He was on the phone, when Stella was fixing to knock.

"Yeah Aubrey, I'm sorry," Mac states and looked up seeing Stella. "I'll call you back, maybe," Mac told her and quickly hung up. When he looked up again she was gone. Mac grabbed his coat and rushed outside using the stairs, because the elevator was taking forever.

He was out of breath when he got downstairs, he saw her fixing to get in the cab. He quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"Stella. What's the matter?"

She shook her head, "I have to go," she sniffs. "I thought I could do this but I can't."

"Do what?" he asked after finally turning her around.

"Just go to Aubrey, since you love her so much," she grunts, making Mac look at her with a frown, letting his hand dropped. "Bye Mac," she sighed, getting in the cab.

"What have I done?" Mac shook his head, hailing in a cab and he gave the driver Stella's address.

The cab ride was long, he tried calling her a few times but she never picked up. Mac was relieved a half hour later when the cab pulled up to her building. He went inside and got in the elevator getting off at her floor.

He saw her sitting in front of her door, head in her arms. He heard her sniffling, so he sat down beside her.

"Leave me alone," she cries.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Your already gone, Aubrey has you now."

"Aubrey doesn't have me."

"Then why were you kissing her?" she asked, looking up. Her frown broke Mac's heart.

"I... I don't love her Stella. I was in the hospital and on a lot of medication. She was there and it... just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry," Mac sighs. "I wish it was you that I saw first. Things would be different then."

"We were getting so close Mac. Then when she came along we've been so... distant. I couldn't even talk to you about it, because I would have just been crying. I've been hurt too many times in my life, I can't take the pain anymore."

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm just too stubborn, I guess. I can't stand seeing you this way."

"It's because you care about me? You said that line before, how do I know if you ever meant it?"

"I do care about you Stella. I know it hasn't seemed that way this past year. But I do. I... love you Stella."

"Your just saying that so I forgive you."

"I honestly do mean it," Mac frowns.

"Loving you shouldn't hurt so much," she wipes her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you Stell," he placed his hand on her shoulder, he was afraid of her shaking it off, but she didn't.

"How do I know your not lying to me?"

"I called Aubrey to tell her there was nothing between me and her. I told her I was in love with someone else."

"I can't love you if I'll end up getting hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you... ever."

"I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can."

Mac frowns, "Guess I can just leave you to yourself then," he told her standing up. Stella looked up at Mac, and grabbed his hand.

She sniffs, standing up off the floor, "I don't want to be alone."

Mac wrapped his arms around Stella's waist. "I don't want to be alone either," he whispers in her hair.

"I love you," she whispers, digging her face into his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," he admits in truth.

Stella pulled back slightly, Mac placed his forehead on hers.

She brought her lips to his, pushing him up against the wall.

"You don't have to be alone tonight, or ever again," he states. "I care too much about you Stella."

"I care about you too," she smiles, opening her front door. She pulls him inside, and locks the door.

He kisses her again, tongues wrestling, Stella unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I'm here to stay. I want to make love to you," he moans, her lips nibbling on his neck.

"Me too," she replies, pushing him on the couch. Soon all clothes were shed and they started their union.

This week has been the toughest for Mac and Stella, but for right now they were done talking.

**The End**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**_Okay, so was that a good weekend treat for you guys, more to come. Take a few minutes to tell me your thoughts, I appreciate every one. Please and thank you_**


End file.
